1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pixel circuit driving an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) includes a driving transistor. To solve a problem caused by a threshold voltage difference among a plurality of driving transistors constituting a display device, the pixel circuit includes a compensation transistor.
The compensation transistor is diode-connected to the driving transistor and the threshold voltage of the diode-connected driving transistor is charged in a capacitor of the pixel circuit. Since a data voltage is stored along with the threshold voltage in the capacitor, OLED driving current (hereinafter, referred to as driving current) may not be affected by the threshold voltage of the corresponding driving transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.